Yanmega
Yanmega is a Bug/Flying-type Pokemon introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from Yanma by leveling up when knowing Ancient Power Vaporterra Yanmega is the Heather of the camp, being as superficial, strategic, ruthless, bossy, and desperate for an alliance as Heather. She starts out as a Yanma, but through training with Budew, Skorupi, and Goldeen, she learns Ancient Power and evolves into Yanmega. From the beginning of the series Yanmega's rival is Rapidash because she is aware that Rapidash is the biggest threat on her team because she's just as cunning as her AND she's good with the boys, and ever since their alliances have been at each other's necks. Rapidash's alliance gets the 1st laugh by seeing Roselia go home on Episode 8, but then Yanmega gets back by voting off Linoone (Ep 11) and Magby (Ep 13), and then Teddiursa left the alliance. Yanmega still hates Rapidash, but she felt that she had to vote off other people for bigger reasons, such as backstabbing Drapion for liking Dragonair, getting in on Charmeleon's elimination when Charmeleon inadvertently kissed Rapidash, and as Kirlia starts to target Yanmega by around Episode 10, Yanmega gets revenge by voting off Kirlia as soon as the merge begins. Yanmega could be on the hot seat with Seaking being the last of her alliance and Seaking has feelings for Kirlia, gets along with Froslass, Charmeleon, and Ursaring, and Yanmega likes her alliance completely loyal to her and against everyone else. But after Yanmega becomes the swing vote and gets Rapidash out in Episode 19, she gets Seaking and Hitmonlee into the alliance, which takes them to the final 6, even though both Seaking and Hitmonlee want her out like everyone else. In Episode 23, Yanmega is the prime target, but Yanmega wins immunity and back-stabs Seaking. In Episode 24, Hitmonlee, Froslass, Dragonite, and Scizor do their best to beat Yanmega and finally get her to leave, and when Dragonite wins the last immunity challenge, Yanmega gets sent home with a 4-1 vote and ends up being the season's highest ranking antagonists out of 6 (4 didn't make the merge). Yanmega voted for Scizor to win. In TPI, Yanmega and Rapidash become friends and even sabotage Ursaring together. Yanmega qualified for TPA. In Episode 1 of TPA, Yanmega and Rapidash were ready to combined their talents to call this season their own. Yanmega finished 9th in the Shake It Up challenge out of the returning girls and was put on Team National Park. In Episode 2, Bagon wanted to form an alliance with Yanmega, and Yanmega said she'd agree if he evolved into Shelgon, since she won't align with just anyone. Later on during the ship scaling part of the Suite Life challenge, Yanmega helped Rapidash cheat by using Supersonic on everyone so they wouldn't notice Rapidash cutting Team Iron Island's rope with a knife to assure Team Mt.Pyre's victory. In Episode 3, Yanmega reveals her alliance with Shelgon to Rapidash, who also has an alliance on the side, but in actuality they hold their alliance with each other higher than anything else. In the iCarly challenge, Yanmega either didn't participate (first two parts) or did poorly (the third). Much to everyone else's amusement, when Yanmega emailed her vote at the Gold Medal Ceremony, it went into Vaporeon's spam folder. Despite being mean, Yanmega received no votes since Kadabra and Shieldon were the reasons why they lost the challenge. InsaneXmas Yanmega was the 9th voted off of TPA to lessen the competition for Growlithe's love. She made a cameo appearance in Misdreavous525's season 3 when the final 14 went to Canada, hinting that her ethnicity is Canadian. After thinking about her love for Growlithe, she then revealed that she was one of the only Lesbian contestants in the Total Pokémon series. Wave3436 Yanmega debuted in Total Pokemon Gilligan's Island as a Yanma and was "the nervous nerd",as he complained about everything and was bitching at everyone.This ended up getting him eliminated in Episode 3 thanks to Tropius's alliance. In Total Pokemon Gilligan's Action, he evolved..and his personality changed. Now he's "couragous and smart", he was on Team Connory and didn't have a love interest. He also mentioned he had a childhood friend when he was younger who made him really happy, but one day she disappeared and he became depressed and pissed. He made it farther than last season but sadly he ended up sacrificing himself and getting rid of Floatzel and Kingler,which pissed off a Chillacino(Cinccino) and she ended up forcing Jirachi to put her on season 3 or she would sue her for breaking the rules/procedures. In season 3:Total Pokemon Cargo Tour, he was put on Team Dragonforce and falls in love with the Chillacino who sued Jirachi last season, who he finds out was his childhood friend he lost years ago.It turns out she moved to British.Colombia with her parents and she is now rich,but she would throw that away to be with her childhood friend.He's in a relationship with her and after Tropius's elimination,he becomes pissed at her for a bit,but after Chillicino told off her parents,he fell back in love with her and still competed after her elimination,but he was eliminated the week after :( He has a child with Chillacino named Yanarmy, their daughter. He is planned to be in season 4 with his beautiful wife:Chillacino Placings Total Pokemon Gilligans Island:'''19th Place '''Total Pokemon Gilligan's Action:31st Place Total Pokemon Cargo Tour: 8th Place Total Pokemon All-Stars:??? Tellyzx Yanmega debuted as a Yanma in Episode 1 of Stranded on Poké Island. He was the team captain of Team Jumping Stars from Episodes 1 to 10 and was on Team Super Athletes until merge. Throughout the show, he's the nicest person on there and he's friends with everyone he doesn't consider an enemy. He formed an alliance with Eevee(Glaceon) in Episode 2 but that was later on done for after she evolved and started being evil. He evolved in Episode 10 after finding Entei from the Pokémon Legends series. In Episode 12, he discovers that he has feelings for Wormadam when they were both tripped off of the plane, courtesy of Glaceon. In the same episode, Wormadam was eliminated, ticking off Yanmega and causing him not to trust Glaceon at this point forward. He aligned himself with Beedrill, Typhlosion and Shiny Mothim, but they were all eliminated over time. He ended up winning Season 1 over Glaceon. During the Season 1 special, he found one of the Master Balls on the island, qualifying him for Season 2. In Stranded On Poké World Tour, he was Team Kanto's team captain, but was eliminated in Episode 2 over Glaceon, courtesy of Electabuzz's alliance. In Stranded On Poké High School, he was put on Team Beedrill and managed to make it up until episode 7, in which he was eliminated because of Drapion sucking as a villain. Placings: Stranded on Poké Island: Winner Stranded on Poké World Tour: 37th Place Stranded on Poké High School: 54th Place Trivia *Yanmega from InsaneXmas's series is one of the few Pokémon to have their ethnicity hinted and/or verified, as her cameo appearance in Misdreavous525's season 3 hints that she may be Canadian.﻿ 469